Duet Duels
by xIsobellex
Summary: "It's a win-win situation. I get my solo, and you get to scurry back to Vocal Adrenaline after the dust settles. Rachel gets hurt as a bonus." Quinn pauses, then clarifies, "After we win the duet duel."


**Hi! First glee fan fiction, and basically with a pairing that never said a word to each other, but** **whatever. Just to clear things up, in the duet later on, they take turns singing unless they're singing together. Hopefully you don't get lost in my first fiction where the characters sing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Alright, Regional's are just around the corner and I'd like to spice things up!" Mr Schue clapped his hands and Quinn rolled her eyes. Always chipper, despite the tension in the room after the whole _Run Joey Run_ fiasco. What a circus. He must be aware of the changed dynamic between Barbara, Jesse and Finn, or else he was as dumb as Coach Sylvester insisted. "Competitions seems to get your creative juices flowing, so I thought we might have – drumroll please," Finn complied as Mr Schue turned to write on his board, " _Duet Duels!_ "

There were mummers of appreciation as Kurt grabbed Mercedes excitedly and alike pairs found each other in the room. Quinn curled her lip as Finn glanced at Rachel who looked longingly at Jesse, who in turn stared stonily ahead. How utterly lovesick and cliché.

"And," Mr Schue continued when everyone quietened, raising a finger in the air, "the winners get a duet solo at Regionals." Quinn crossed her legs. _I wonder who'll team up with who and who'll win,_ she thinks bitterly.

"Now, to shake it up, you're not choosing your own partners. It will be a pick out of the hat." There was a chorus of groans and Quinn shivered. Being alone would be better then having to sing with Rachel. Jesse straightened in his chair in front of her.

Mr Schue ripped up a piece of paper and headed them out. "Write your names on these and-"

" _Mr Schue_!" Rachel cried, her voice high enough to make Quinn wince. "I don't think this is a good idea. We don't want to throw away Regionals. And we can not have someone like Tina or Artie or Mike or Quinn –no offense- " Quinn sighed, folding her scribbled name over once, "because we're against Vocal Adrenaline! We can't just through this away. I _need_ this solo-"

"Shut it Dwarf." Santana waved a finger and pointed it at Have you ever thought that perhaps you're _not_ the most talented in this room? Hard to wrap your big-nosed head around? Cause I can tell you for a fact that-"

"Ladies, please!" Mr Schue interrupted, looking at Rachel and Santana sharply. He faced Rachel. "This isn't a one man show Rachel, I'm sorry, but your going to have to accept this. We're playing this fair, whoever wins, sings." He came around to collect the slips of paper. "To make this even more challenging though, we're going to have a theme. Any suggestions?"

"Barbara Streisand." Rachel exclaimed.

"Not a theme." Santana hissed.

"Jazz!" Kurt squealed.

"Rock." Puck nodded.

"Baby ducks." Brittany supplied.

There was clatter of noise as everyone forwarded and discussed their ideas and Mr Schue tried to listen to them all. Quinn noticed neither Jesse nor Finn said anything. Quinn cleared her throat. The babble quieted instantly, and she felt good that she still had the power to shut everyone up with a look.

"How about break-up songs?" Mr Schue looked thoughtful and no one objected, so Quinn ploughed on. "At some point or another, everyone in this room has felt how hard a break up can be. It's one of the only things we can _all_ relate to. It's the perfect theme."

"Quinn's right. Break-up songs are some of the most downloaded songs there are out there. Did you know Miley Cyrus' _Wrecking_ _Ball_ had 90,000 downloads in the first two days? I completely agree with Quinn that this is the best theme to do to motivate the group."

Everyone stared at the newest member of the New Directions. Jesse was still slouched in his chair, arms crossed and the perfect vision of a scorned, angry, lover.

Mr Schue nodded. "Alright, its settled. Break-up songs it is. Okay, who is ready to know their Duet Duel partners?!" He shook the black hat in the air.

There was response of ooh's and ah's as Mr Schue waved his hand and dipped it into the hat before pulling out two pieces of paper. His eyebrows rose comically as he unfolded them.

"Kurt _and_ … Puck."

Snickers broke out among everyone as both Puck and Kurt looked less than happy to be working together.

"Santana and… Tina."

Quinn glanced at the girls in question. Both seemed moderately okay with the match, if not for Tina looking a little scared.

"Artie and Mike. Finn and Mercedes." Mr Schue paused for added tension each time. Well there goes her chances of getting close to Finn with an excuse, but at least Rachel can't either. _Poor Jesse_ , Quinn thinks, _going to get paired with his newly ex_.

"Quinn and…" Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany wouldn't be a bad partner. But their number would be nothing compared to what St. Berry would pull off. Their vocals were just too good to not win. Everybody knew that.

"… Jesse."

Quinn zeroed in on Rachel. The smug smile Man Hands had worn slipped off her face. Quinn could see Santana smirk out the side of her eye as she glanced at Jesse in front of her. He didn't face her.

Quinn didn't care. They would inevitably kill this contest as there was not one power couple competing and she would finally get her solo at Regionals.

"Last but definitely not least, Rachel and Brittany. And they are _all_ due this Friday. No exceptions."

"Yay." Brittany sung, clapping her hands. Quinn smiled.

Rachel stood and the whole glass groaned. "Even though I completely disagree with this week's assignment and how it will impact regionals and therefore our downfall," She took a deep breath, "I have something to sing."

And then Quinn had to suffer through and entirely too emotion _Total Eclipse of the Heart_.

/

/

"Don't even think about it."

Jesse raises his head, brow cocked and a vicious insult brimming on his tongue. He pauses when he sees it's the pregnant girl from glee. The one Rachel was forever jealous of.

"Think about what?" he asks, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair. The blonde's bitch face is impeccable, but with her rounding belly – however slight - she does not make for a very threatening figure. Especially in the quaint McKinley school library.

Quinn takes a step forwards. "We all saw what happened with Rachel's _Run Joey Run_ idiocy, and then _Total Eclipse of The Heart_. My my, what a scorned lover you make."

Jesse frowns. "I don't see how any of what you just said relates to my question."

"I get that you're going to transfer back to Carmel," Quinn says, and Jesse is suddenly playing a whole lot more attention than he was a moment ago, "But just wait a week, we're partners. And even if you sing for Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, I want that solo."

Jesse was considering transferring back to Carmel before he could get Shelby and Rachel to meet, despite what that might do to his being in Shelby's good graces.

"Your vocal range is pitiful compared to Rachel's. I don't see how you singing a solo could help your chances of winning against Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse says bluntly. He had no patience for anyone in this school anymore.

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Rachel cannot sing blues to save her life. And by performing with me, you could so easily make her jealous."

"A blues number could never win at Regionals. And you _willingly_ want to be used?"

"Perhaps. And yes, what better way to make Man Hands jealous than singing a break-up song with the one girl who had everything she ever wanted?"

 _Man Hands?_ "What did she ever do to you?"

"Does it matter? And it's a win-win situation. I get my solo, and you get to scurry back to Vocal Adrenaline after the dust settles. Rachel gets hurt as a bonus." She pauses, then clarifies, " _After_ we win the duet duel."

Quinn turned on her heel and left, leaving Jesse to think and run a hand through his hair.

/

/

"Let me get this clear without having to smack it through your thick skull, we are not doing anything related to Broadway." Quinn established. She was lounging across the piano in the auditorium as Jesse paced across from her. They had been in there for the past hour, as nothing that worked well for one worked for the other.

"Well we can't do Queen with your vocal range, which has always been my go to." He whined, still pacing in circles around the piano.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be a musical genius."

"I am," Jesse said matter-of-factly, "But I've always been partnered with someone much more talented than you."

They both shot each other mean looks.

Quinn was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Fine, then I guess we should do a song with bitterness since we both have so much. I get Rachel broke your heart, _why_ you gave it to her in the first place I will never fathom, but why not show her what she's missing out on?" Quinn swung off the piano, tapping her phone as she made her way to where Jesse stood all tensed up.

"What about this song?" She asks, holding her phone out for him to view.

He meets her eyes, and for the first time she is aware of how pretty he is.

"I'm honestly surprised at how smart you have turned out to be. You have exceeded my expectations of a teen mother. Choreography may be a problem with your situation."

"You flatter me." Quinn deadpans. And was that a twitch of the lips she spied? "And dancing won't be a problem. I've survived till now, I'm sure one number with you wont kill me."

"Don't be so confident, you're dancing with a show choir legend here. But your determination is admirable. Alas, we might just win this pitiful competition."

"Fantastic."

/

/

Jesse met with Quinn often after their decision. The song they were to perform was the epitome of post-break up feelings, and the choreography called for quite a hands-on approach. Jesse doesn't mind one fraction. He may have just ended thing with Rachel, and Quinn may be pregnant, but he can't help her beautiful green eyes and sultry voice when it lilts from affecting him. She didn't put up with his shit nor constantly preach about her dreams or love of tap shoes.

Likewise, Quinn was becoming more and more aware of how good-looking Jesse was. His dry humour and quick wit tested her own, and was a welcome change from the dullness that consisted of her conversations with Puck, and Finn when she thought of it. Jesse didn't treat her pregnancy as a sickness, nor a gift, but as a fact. She was expecting, and now how will they move together without making it too uncomfortable for her?

/

/

It takes three minutes for Rachel to sniff her down like a bloodhound on a fox hunt after rumour had spread of Quinn's entanglement with 'that Jesse kid'. Quinn's at her locker and looks down disdainfully at Rachel.

"I know what you're doing." Rachel claims and Quinn doesn't bother to hide her eye roll as she retrieves her books for her next class. Her and Jesse had sat awfully close during their free period at the library. Big deal.

"Pray tell, what am I doing?"

"You're trying to make me hurt the way you hurt when I stole Finn from you. You don't actually like Jesse. You just want to hurt _me_." Rachel's wide brown eyes and big nose were distracting Quinn from what she was saying. What an awful lot this girl had in life.

Then an arm is lain over her shoulders, and Quinn would have turned and snapped at the offender if she didn't recognise his cologne. "I'll have you know Rachel," Jesse starts with a curl of his lip, "That not everything in the universe revolves around you. Perhaps," Jesse twists Quinn's hair and she bats her eyelashes at him playfully, "We've simply moved on. I don't blame you for clinging to what we had, for we did have something. But I've moved on now. Have a fabulous day." Jesse closed her locker and pulled Quinn away as they left Rachel behind.

They're halfway across the campus when Quinn realises his arm is still across her shoulder and she pulls away. She wondered how long that rumour would take to reach the glee clubbers. "What was that?" She demanded.

"What? Me using you to make Rachel seethe? Exactly what you wanted me to do in the first place. I personally thought it worked swimmingly. You were very convincing, the next Grace Kelly in my opinion."

"Stop." Quinn laughed, holding her books close to her chest.

"Stop what? Telling the truth? Never." Jesse slung his arm across her shoulder again and Quinn lets him. "C'mon. We should sneak in one more practise before tomorrow's _Duet Duel_ s."

"I can't. I have a French test." Quinn pulled away, tugging on his arm.

"After school?" Jesse offered, holding her wrist before letting her go when Quinn nodded.

/

/

The New Directions gathered in the auditorium Friday afternoon and the excitement was tangible in the air. Puck and Kurt were wearing matching black suits, and Quinn wondered what lengths Kurt blackmailed 'Puckzilla' to. Jesse dragged her in by her hand and she had to tell herself this was all fake by focusing on Rachel's sharp look, as well as Finn's.

Santana and Tina went first, looking like true rock stars as their voices merged astoundingly well on Kelly Clarkson's hit _Since You've Been Gone._ Mercedes and Finn's performance didn't live up to the hype, despite her great vocals they just couldn't seem to get it right together. Mike and Artie nailed their Usher hit of _Burn_ and Puck and Kurt worked surprisingly well on _Cry Me A River,_ Quinn must admit Puck cuts a fine figure in a charcoal black suit.

But Jesse looked better. Especially without the tie and his first button undone.

Next was Rachel and Brittany. Both were dressed in white and Quinn had to admire their song choice as the music began. Both girls simply swayed as they sung.

" _Because nothing compares_ ," Rachel cried, staring directly at Jesse, " _Nothing compares, to_ you _."_

Quinn felt Jesse stiffen beside her, and she took a leap of faith as she reached for his hand. She was mildly surprised and pleased when he interlaced their fingers.

A tear ran down Rachel's cheek as she finished her final note. Of course she received a standing ovation from the rest of the group. Kurt's eyes even glimmered.

"Now or never." Quinn sighed.

/

/

The auditorium was set, the stage dark, Quinn's makeup impeccable. Her red lips and dress against her fair skin painted such a pretty picture.

As the music begun, Quinn smirked at the gasps and quiet exclamations. This was the perfect song. The light revealed her, standing with her back to the crowd, the low dip of her red dress exposing her pristine skin. The baby pump not yet noticeable unless one searched for it.

Quinn swung around. " _Have you got colour in your cheeks?"_ She began. " _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift, t_ _he type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_ _Are there some aces up your sleeve?"_

Jesse made his way into the light and stalked towards her. " _Have you no idea that you're in deep? I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_ ," He reached her and ran a hand down her face. She smirked before pushing him away. He staggered back. " _How many secrets can you keep? Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat, until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on me settee._ "

" _Do I wanna know_?" Quinn cooed.

" _If this feeling flows both ways_?" Jesse grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms.

" _Sad to see you go_ ," She freed herself from his arms and pushed him again where he exaggerated his fall and slid on the floor.

Jesse's hand rested on his heart. " _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_."

Quinn leaned down and ran a nail under his chin. " _Baby we both know_." She stepped away as he reached for her.

" _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_."

" _Crawling back to you_." They both sung together.

A slight instrumental pause aloud him to get to his feet and they stood on opposite ends of the stage.

" _So have you got the guts_?" Quinn crooned as she walked forward and he moved to stand behind her.

" _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_ ," He cradled her against him.

" _Simmer down and pucker up_." She flirted as she spun so they were face to face, his hand skimmed down her exposed back before resting on her hip.

Jesse dipped her low, his face an inch from hers as he sung. " _Sorry to interrupt. Its just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you."_

" _I don't know if you feel the same way as I do_ ," She sang as he pulled her close, her eyes never leaving his before she spun away again.

" _But we could be together, if you wanted to_." Jesse chased after her.

" _Crawling back to you."_ She sang as the table turned, as she stalked him.

" _Crawling back to you_." Jesse echoed

" _Ever thought of calling when when you've had a few_?" She rest a hand on his chest, pulling him closer by his suit lapels.

" _You've had a few."_ Jesse goes willingly.

Quinn shoves him back. " _Cause I always do_."

" _cause I always do_." Jesse smirks.

" _Maybe I'm too_ ," She pivots into his arms.

" _Maybe I'm too busy_ ," He repeats

They sing together as he dips her over his knee. " _Busy being yours to fall for somebody new, now I thought it through."_ Jesse pulls her up and twirls her around so that her back is against his chest. " _Crawling back to you_."

" _Do I wanna know_?" She sighs.

" _Too busy being yours to fall_ ," Jesse's hands skim across her hips and up her body.

" _Sad to see you go_." Quinn raises her arms.

" _Ever thought of calling, darling_?" Jesse's hands follow her arms up.

" _Do I wanna know_?" Quinn repeats. She intertwines their fingers

" _Do you want me crawling back_ ," Jesse lowers their arms so they're spread out wide, " _to you_?" He finishes.

They are breathing heavily, and their finished performance was met with a stunned silence. Quinn leans her head against his shoulder for a quick second, before distancing herself from him.

"I don't want you to go back to Carmel." Quinn admits quietly, so only he can hear- refusing to meet his eye before darting off stage.

* * *

 **Should i continue? Please don't favourite without reviewing**


End file.
